


We all mourn a little differently

by TheTalkingSandwich



Series: Strained Romance [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accused Cheating, Bottom!Frank, M/M, No porn sorry, Sub!Frank, mafia!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingSandwich/pseuds/TheTalkingSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has been acting odd lately, and Frank can't figure out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all mourn a little differently

Gerard stared at the horrendous scar, stretching itself up and across the pale flesh of his rather muscular shoulder. He clicked his teeth distastefully, before pulling the sleeve down again- hiding the wound as though it were a dark secret. Gerard knew that his body was trying its hardest to heal the injury, however Gerard knew how scars worked, and he knew that considering how long it had been there- it could not heal any more than it already had. It sat there everyday, taunting him to scratch it off like he would a scab- the awful disfigurement holding awful memories that he could never banish from his own mind. 

It was part of him now. There was nothing he could do.

Cringing slightly, the dark haired male turned from the mirror, combing long, slender fingers through his hair with a sigh of grief. "I'm sorry" he whispered to himself. 

Frank Iero watched, arms folded, studying the scene before him. His boyfriend of three years stood as one of the most successful business men in the world, allowing them both the finest luxuries money could buy- yet Gerard remained bitter and cold. The older man never cared much for the people around him, excluding Frank himself and Gerard's brother, Mikey. But this? Frank had never witnessed this before- the depression that arose in his lover's eyes, like clouds of misery and morbidity had surrounded their home. 

Frank knew that Gerard had a knack for getting into trouble- particularly 'sexual', but he'd stressed that he'd cut off every one of his 'fuck buddies' the moment he made things official with Frank. Gerard had changed for the better- but now? Gerard was far more brutal, impudent, and bitter than he'd ever been.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up" Gerard hissed, striding past his lover and shrugging on his jacket, then sliding his elegant hands into his signature pair of leather gloves. 

"Gee" Frank began, cutting through the painful silence. "What's wrong, baby? You know you can tell me anything" he continued softly, brows knit together in concern.

"Just because I have announced my departure, something has to be wrong? Stop being so goddamn clingy" the older Way snapped. Frank observed his lover's harsh movements before storming out of the bedroom. He could hear Gerard hurry down the steps, and shuffle around as he squeezed his shoes on, then slam the front door until the latch fell intolace with a familiar click. 

***

"Maybe he's cheating on you."

"W-what?! Gerard wouldn't do that, Ryan!" 

Of course this thought had entered Frank's mind before. He didn't sleep at all last night. 

"He's done it before- once a cheat, always a cheat."

"That was one time! And we were only dating then!" Frank cried into the phone, panicking a little. 

"If he was cheating on you.....would you stay with him, Frank?" came the bored sigh, and Frank could pretty much see Ryan studying his fingernails. 

"I- I don't know." He hated to admit it, but he just didn't see his life without Gerard. The moment Frank had socked the prick in the eye all those years ago- Frank knew he'd hit the jackpot with this one. Just days after the incident, Frank had found himself tied up in the back of a van on his way home from work. 

Turned out he'd hit Gerard Way, notorious gang warlord in the face. Who knew?

"That's a 'no' then" Ryan huffed unsurprisingly. "That means you want Gerard to pick you over whoever he's fucking on the side right?" 

"Well yeah, of course. I love him Ry- I have no idea why, but I love him so much it hurts" he breathed, throat dry as he could feel his eyes watering at the thought of Gerard lying beside someone else.

"Then you gotta fucking fight for it Frank! It's not rocket science! Lemme just ask, what does your boy like? What gets his gears turning, you know?" Ryan asked, and okay- he was slightly more interested than he had been when he'd first answered the phone to a crying midget. 

"Uh-" Frank hiccuped, wiping his eyes as he thought, "money, sex, music, sex, coffee and pancakes, and uh- hey I said sex already right?" 

"Oh Frankie baby, I think I have an idea." Ryan giggled, twirling his hair around his index finger.

***  
As glacial temperatures reached zero, giant snowflakes suspended from lofty cables that hung between buildings, Gerard burst through his front door after fiddling with his keys through shaking fingertips for the past five minutes. He threw his keys onto the stand beside the door, and kicked it shut with his boot. 

"Fucking prick not opening the door when I fucking knocked" the elder Way seethed. His fingers were far too cold to find his keys, so he'd been banging on the door for quite a while knowing that his lover was home. "Staying in my fucking house and didn't open the goddamn door- FRANK!" 

No response. 

Clenching his jaw, the older man shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his boots with a grunt. Walking into the kitchen for some well deserved coffee, Gerard's eyes narrowed on the pristine plate of steaming pancakes, drizzled with syrup and sat beside the coffee he craved- in his favourite mug. It was a mug that had a light crack through the side, and a cartoon image of a grumpy cat and the words 'not a morning kitty' in bold, orange italics. 

It was the first gift Frank had bought him since they'd got together. 

"FRANK!" he barked, groaning in annoyance when he got no response. Gerard flared his nostrils, taking the plate and marching over to the bin and tipping it's steaming contents into said bin, murmuring to himself.   
Tossing the plate into the sink- and not giving the slightest of shits at the noise it made- the boss took two steps at a time as he made his way upstairs. "FRANK!" 

Glancing down the hall and spotting the door to the bedroom slightly ajar, the gang boss steamed down the hallway and tensed at the sight. 

His lover, his gorgeous little slut, clad in a blood red garter belt and stockings. His head was turned to the side, to pant at the gaping warlord stood at the door. Gerard's eyes trailed along his lover's sweat-kissed skin, marvelling at how he shivered every few seconds. The source to Frank's arched movements sat between his legs, buzzing lowly- the hot pink tip just poking out of the boy's pink hole.

"Gee" the boy breathed, "I-I need you, baby p-plea- AH!" he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a voluptuous moan. "Fuck..." 

To say it wasn't a sight to behold was far from the truth. It was so beautiful...so pure, and submissive. 

All of a sudden though- Gerard's eyes grew dark, and his brows furrowed. "Why the fuck didn't you open the door, huh? Didn't you hear my fucking knocking?!" Gerard barked. 

"Mmhm, what you gonna do to punish me, sir?" The boy purred, twisting his hand in the sheets and feeling smug satisfaction overcome him when he noticed his Dom's eyes follow the movement.

"Get the fuck up, Frank." Gerard hissed, growing angrier when the boy just continued to gyrate his hips. "GET THE FUCK UP NOW" 

Jumping, and almost falling off the bed, Frank scurried of the bed with a squeak. His heart was beating fast and thick in his chest. He was terrified. 

"Now get out before I drag your whore ass out" the boss whispered hoarsely, flashing the boy a look of warning when he didn't move. 

Frank scurried past Gerard, tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks to hook at the point of his chin. Once he got passed the threshold, Frank limped down to the spare bedroom- shuddering when he heard the door behind him thrown shut in a fit of rage.

"I- I can't do this" he whispered to himself, stepping into the spare bedroom, and with one final glance at the door to the room he shared with the love of his life- closed the one before him. 

***   
Two weeks later~ 

 

Gerard left early for work this morning. The way he had treated Frank last night was wholly unacceptable and he could not understand what had made him tick. They had got into yet another argument last night, when Gerard had caught Frank sitting in front of the TV with his legs crossed, eating what appeared to be a bowl of yoghurt- all bundled up in one of Gerard's oversized dress shirts.   
Frank had insisted he just wanted something comfortable, and loved wearing his boyfriend's clothes- but the warlord hadn't listened. Instead, he'd grabbed his lover's wrist, paying no intention to the shrill cry, and pulled him off the couch, demanding he change immediately followed by a harsh threat if the boy returned unchanged. 

Today it had only just dawned on him how much of a nightmare he was to be around after he'd had a call from Ryan, who had been consoling a crying Frank for three hours the night before. 

Gerard had just left the cemetery down West Park Av. and was now feeling far better than he had been in the past couple of months. 

He had laid down the most beautiful bunch of flowers he could find, and paid extra to have them bundled and the stems wrapped in gold ribbon. It was the first time in ten years that Gerard had cried. Cried for the man he left alone. 

It was done now though. His time of mourning was over.  
And now the elder Way was rushing through the bustling crowds of New Jersey- a large red gift bag clutched in one hand, and another cluster of roses and tulips in another. These were wrapped in an emerald ribbon- Frank's favourite colour.   
Gerard had decided to walk home today, as the sun hung over Jersey like an angel- casting a subtle warmth over the passers by, and the houses below. He was happy. 

As a Gerard turned the corner, his eyes locked onto the large mansion-like building, and a smile tugging the end of his lips as he spotted a bright pale light come on in one of the upper windows. Their bedroom.   
Gerard not-so-gracefully pushed the flowers into his chest and under his arm to dig into his pocket and swipe his key across the fob in a haste. His smile widened as the familiar 'beep' sounded and the red light transitioned to green. 

Making his way up and into the house, gifts still clutched and tiny teeth still revealed at his excitement, the boss kicked off his boots and somehow managed to removed his jacket too- all while still holding what he deemed a much deserved gift for his lover. It was far from enough to excuse his behaviour- but it would have to do for the time being. 

"Frank?" Gerard chirped, jogging up the stairs and trying not to slip across the parquet in his sock-clad feet. 

"Fr-" 

Wait, what the fuck was this? Gerard paused abruptly, eyes burning and tears itching to escape. Gerard's eyes darted suddenly, to the fairly large hard-shell case stood next to a very guilty-stricken Frank. 

"What is this?" The older man whispered harshly, causing a startled Frank to glance up with malice. 

"I'm moving out." He shrugged, shaking off all traces of guilt he felt swelling in his stomach. Cheating? He could take. It wasn't ideal- hell, it hurt like a bitch, but he loved Gerard. What he couldn't take, was how they'd been living for the past two months. Every day, the bickering never ceased. Towards the end of the month Frank had expected the arguments to stop- but when it became clear that this wasn't anytime soon, he fingered that the best thing to do was put a hold on the relationship. 

"W-why?"Gerard choked, clearing his throat again then asking again: "why?"

"So HE can move in. Aren't I just the good samaritan? Making room in such short notice." Frank chuckled, talking expectedly around the unlit cigarette which hung between the corner of his lips. He knew Gerard hated when he smoked in the bedroom- Gerard himself wouldn't even smoke in the bedroom. 

"He? Who's he?"

"You tell me? The guy you've been fucking for the last couple of months. What a shame he doesn't know he's a side thing, or wait- does he? Tell you what, call him over and see if he likes the spare room since that's where I've been sleeping the past month and a half, right? He can always paint over the blue- or wait he's probably staying in this room right?" the boy enquired, gesturing to the room they stood in. He watched as Gerard's eyes began to water, mouth turning dry as it fell open in shock; "ah see! THAT'S the reaction I was looking for. That right there? Yeah that's how I felt a few hours ago. Funny how the shoe's on the other foot now, huh?" 

"I wasn't cheating on you! Where on earth would you get an idea like that! Is that it? Is the score even yet, Frank? You're just gonna fuck off and leave me here heartbroken?!" Gerard cried in disbelief, throwing his arms around in frustration- unintentionally drawing attention to the gifts still in his possession. 

"Are those for me?" Frank gestured to the flowers. 

Gerard nodded. 

"Well you can throw em' out along with those pancakes I made you a few weeks ago- remember that?" Iero barked, lifting his case with a grunt and pulling it towards the door. 

Gerard's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of the door, "I wasn't fucking cheating on you!" 

"Well if you weren't cheating on me then what the fuck were you doing?! And even so, you can't just treat someone like shit and expect them to stick around, Gee!" Frank yelled hysterically, "well?! What were you doing then, Mr Bigshot?" 

"My Father died." 

The room grew eerie and quiet. The elder Way looked down to the floor- a single tear falling down his cheek, before coming to a stop at his laughter lines. 

"You- what?" Frank's eyes met that of his lover, who was now glaring at the unlit cigarette that had fallen from his mouth and was crushed into the pale carpet. 

"I have not seen my father since I was sixteen. When I was a child, my Mother died trying to protect me and my brother from a group of men who tried to grab her handbag. She died instantly, and all I got away with was that scar on my shoulder. My Father- he-" the boss breathed, choking on his words, "- he developed chronic depression. He barely spoke to me or Mikey and more often or not I was left to pay the bills and shit. He'd call every day after we'd moved out, begging us for forgiveness, claiming that he was 'getting help'......and I'd respond with the same thing each time until the calls stopped. I told him I hated him for letting that get in the way of his care for me and my brother. I told him he was selfish and I wished he was dead. And now he is. If you want to leave then go- the door's wide open." Gerard hissed, tossing the flowers onto the dressing chair while letting the bag drop to the floor with a 'thud', and walking to the window.

He'd lost everything. He'd lost his parents, his friends, and now the love of his life. Gerard hated himself; he hated the way he'd let his Father go on without any support from either of his sons. He hated himself for influencing Mikey's attitude towards their Father. He hated himself for watching one of his closest friends, Ray, fall to the floor after being shot straight through the chest while he himself ducked behind a barrel. And now he'd driven away the one thing that had kept him from swallowing the box of pills stashed under the bed. 

Letting his forehead fall against the window, the elder Way watched the men outside his home. They watched their broad shoulders tremble as they barked and shoved at each other in a joking manner; he watched them share stories and curse at one another with wide grins.

He tensed all of a sudden, feeling soft arms fold over his shoulders and a brief touch of lips against the nape of his neck. With a shaky sigh, he held onto Frank's hands, that hung loosely below his chin, kissing each set of knuckles. 

"I love you" the shorter man breathed, "I love you so much." 

Letting out a broken sob, Gerard managed the only word he could think of. 

"Stay." 

"Always, Gee."


End file.
